MLBB Hero akting
by Lesley Vance
Summary: Pada suatu hari semua hero ML berkumpul dan rencananya mereka mau mengadakan main film Perannya Lesley sebagai Putri Lesley ( rapunzel) yang hilang selama bertahun tahun karena di culik oleh penjahat Misterius
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari semua hero ML berkumpul dan rencananya mereka mau mengadakan main film

Perannya

Lesley sebagai Putri Lesley ( rapunzel) yang hilang selama bertahun tahun karena di culik oleh penjahat misterius.

Gusion sebagai Pangeran Gusion yang mencari Putri Lesley selama bertahun tahun

Harley sebagai Pangeran Harley , dia adiknya Putri Lesley dan meminta bantu Pangeran Gusion dan Gendral Alucard

Alucard sebagai Gendral Alucard yang merupakan seorang Gendral Kerajaan dan teman Pangeran Gusion

Granger sebagai Penjahat Misterius yang menculik Putri Lesley dan membawanya pergi jauh

Angela sebagai Pelayan ( Dove Of Love )

Miya sebagai Captain Throns yaitu ketua polisi yang hebat dan dia sedang mencari penjahat misterius itu dan dia di bantu S.A.B.E.R Squad dan Fanny

S.A.B.E.R Squad yaitu terdiri dari Rafaela , Johnson , Layla , Cyclops dan Saber

Fanny sebagai Royal Cavalry dan dia juga membantu Miya ( Captain Throns )

****Author**** ****Note : Itulah intro dari cerita saya maaf bila ada typo****  
****sekian terimakasih .****  
****Happy Reading****


	2. Chapter 2

Taman Kerajaan Putri Lesley sedang duduk di taman dan tiba tiba

"Kak Lesley " Teriak Pangeran Harley

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Putri Lesley

"Nanti Kak Gusion mau datang"Jawab Pangeran Harley

"Kapan ?" Tanya Putri Lesley

"Nanti Sore " Jawab Pangeran Harley

Kemudian Royal Cavalry datang dan memberikan informasi

"Putri Lesley ada berita !" Seru Royal Cavalry

"Ada berita apa Royal Cavalry ?" Tanya Putri Lesley

"Ada Penjahat Misterius di Kota , Jadi Putri Lesley harus berhati hati" Jawab Royal Cavalry

" Apakah Captain Throns sudah mulai mencari Penjahat Misterius itu"Tanya Putri Lesley

"Sudah dan dia di bantu S.A.B.E.R Squad " Jawab Royal Cavalry

Tak lama kemudian Pangeran Gusion dengan Gendral Alucard

" Gusion kamu habis dari mana?" Tanya Putri Lesley

" Aku habis dari kota sama Alu " Jawab Pangeran Gusion

" Gusion kata Royal Cavalry ada Penjahat Misterius di kota"Kata Putri Lesley

"Iya aku tahu Lesley karena Captain Throns sudah memberi tahu"Kata Pangeran Gusion

" Lalu Captain Throns bilang apa?"Tanya Putri Lesley

" Captain Throns bilang kalau Pangeran Gusion harus menjaga Putri Lesley "Jawab Pangeran Gusion

" Baiklah "Kata Putri Lesley

Author Note : itu bab 1 dari cerita saya 


	3. Chapter 3

Di Markas Granger

"Bos , apakah kita jadi menangkap Putri Lesley"Tanya Dark Gent

"Jadi dan kita akan menangkapnya minggu depan , hahahaha"Jawab Penjahat Misterius

Sementara Itu

"Kapten , lapor" Kata Saber

"Ada apa Saber"Tanya Miya

"Rafaela menemukan bekas Penjahat Misterius itu"Jawab Saber

"Dimana"Tanya Miya

"Rafaela gak cerita"Jawab Saber

"Saber bilang ke Johnson dan Layla jaga di Istana Land of Dawn"Perintah Miya

Di Istana Land Of Dawn

"Kak Lesley"Teriak Pangeran Harley pagi pagi

"Ada apa Harley?"Tanya Putri Lesley

" Kak , besok aku masuk sekolah"Jawab Pangeran Harley

"Iya , besok kakak juga masuk sekolah"Kata Putri Lesley

Keesokan Harinya

Note Author:

Semua (teman-teman Lesley) menggunakan skin biasa disekolah dan mereka menyamar orang yang holkay biasa, dan jadi bad girl padahal mereka sebenarnya baik

Ayah Lesley adalah pemilik sekolah , mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang penting bukan kekerasan

"Harley , ayo bangun"Kata Putri Lesley sambil mengetok pintu

"Iya , kak"Kata Pangeran Harley sambil keluar kamar

Lalu mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah , sesampainya Lesley masuk ke kelas Marksman

"Hari akan kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk"Kata Pak Bruno

"Halo teman-teman nama saya Granger"Kata Granger

"Granger silakan duduk di belakang Lesley, Lesley silakan angkat tangan"Kata Pak Bruno

Kemudian Putri Lesley merasakan aneh ketika duduk di sebelah Granger dan akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi Lesley pun bertemu teman temanya dan para fansnya yang gila:I dan teman temanya yaitu : Miya , Layla , Irithel , Kagura(teman kecil meskipun beda kelas),Hanabi , Fanny , Natalia , Karina dan Selena. Setelah Istirahat kemudian, saat ia ingin ke kelas assassin, ia mendengar ada yang berbisik"Tunggu sebentar lagi Putri Lesley yang lemah, identitasmu akan terbongkar" Lesley sebenarnnya gugup, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Awalnya dia mengira bawah itu adalah hatersnya, tapi bagaimana hatersnya tau identitas aslinya dan berani mengancamnnya? Saat ia ingin melawan, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Beruntung hari ini sekolah lagi jam kos gara-gara semua guru ada rapat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengechat temannya untuk ke rooftop, memang itu adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka, dan tidak ada yang geng Lesley terkenal sebagai _bad girl and queen of the school._

"Tumben Les, nyuruh kitakumpul kayak gini" tanya Selena.

"Ia nih, ada apa?" ucap Natalia menimpali.

Lesleypun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan manusia misterius itu

"Les, apa kamu ingat suara tersebut? Apakah suara tersebut seperti perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanya Miya.

"Kayak cowok, sih." - Lesley

"Bagaimana kalo kita coba menyediliki seluruh laki-laki?"- Layla

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Layla." - Karina

_Let's kill this love, yeah it's sad but kill this before it kills u too..._

Ringtone HP Lesley

Lesleypun langsung mengambil HP ia mengangkat panggilan telpon itu ia menyalakan Speaker dan mengisyaratkan temannya untuk mendekat dan diam.

_From: Unknown_

_Calling..._

_"Dengar Putri Lesley dirimu kepada kami di hutan SENDIRIAN. Ya, kami adalah tenang kami tidak membunuhmu jika kau tidak menuruti kami, maka nyawa mu adalah taruhannya." kata orang tersebut dengan nada yang sangat datar._

_Tututut_

_Panggilan dimatikan sepihak._

_-_TBC

Jangan lupa vomment.^


	4. Chapter 4

Pangeran Gusion POV on  
Aku melihat Lesley sangat ketakutan dan dia meminta pertolonganku untuk menjaganya di istana nanti  
Pangeran Gusion POV off  
" Les ada apa"Tanya Pangeran Gusion  
"Gus, ada yang ingin menculikku" Jawab Putri Lesley  
"Dari mana kamu tahu?" Tanya Pangeran Gusion  
"Kemarin orang itu telepon dan semua temanku tau" Jawab Putri Lesley

"Ok aku akan memerintahkan Savior untuk menjaga balkonmu dari atas dan Automata akan menjaga di depan pintu dan Exploder akan mengintai dari helikopter dan Gendral Alucard akan berpatroli di bawah balkonmu"Kata Pangeran Gusion panjang x lebar

"Terima Kasih Gusion"Kata Putri Lesley

"Sama sama aku mau bilang ke Captain Throns untuk meminjam Savior , Automata dan Exploder" Kata Pangeran Gusion

"Kamu pergi sama siapa?"Tanya Putri Lesley

"Aku pergi sama Alucard"Jawab Pangeran Gusion

Kemudian Pangeran Harley datang

"Kak Lesley , Kak Gusion mau ke mana?"Tanya Pangeran Harley

"Gusion mau jalan jalan Harley"Jawab Putri Lesley

Akhirnya Pangeran Gusion pergi ke kota bersama Gendral Alucard

"Alu di mana kantor Captain Throns dan S.A.B.E.R Squad"Tanya Pangeran Gusion

"Di depan"Jawab Gendral Alucard

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dan mereka pun masuk

"Gendral Alucard ada apa ke sini?"Tanya Miya

"Pangeran Gusion membutuhkan berberapa pasukan untuk menjaga Putri Lesley"Jawab Gendral Alucard

"Oh, ok Savior , Automata dan Exploder sini aku membutuhkan kalian"Kata Miya

"Ada apa Kapten?"Tanya mereka bertiga

"Tugas kalian menjaga di Istana Land Of Dawn"Jawab Miya

"Baiklah"Kata mereka bertiga


End file.
